The blue light of the display will cause human visual fatigue and injury have reached a consensus in the medical community. In order to reduce the visual hazard of the blue light of the display to the human eye, people have done a lot of efforts. Overall, there are mainly two ways of software and hardware: wherein, the software mode is gradually not accepted by the market due to the yellowishness of the image. The hardware mode is mainly realized by changing the light emission wavelength of the blue light of the backlight and the matched color filter photoresist, taking into consideration the white point coordinate and the color of the display in the hardware mode, the limit position of the blue light backlight in the blue peak only in the vicinity of 460 nm, the further redshift of the blue light wave peak will result in reduced display color gamut and shift of the white point color coordinate, and is not conducive to enhance the taste of the display image. Currently, there is not a very good solution to this situation.